The Game
by ReaperKiller
Summary: All is not right in the world of our beloved Pokemon. Those we thought were heroes are truly monsters that have turned this benevolent paradise into their twisted game. It is up to the original hero to stop them. But against a foe that knows his every weakness, that will be easier said than done./ Some OOC and AU sorry


**Well... Here goes something...**

**Also, if this idea has been done please tell me so I dont just make an ass of myself  
**

* * *

The top of Mt. Silver had been reduced to an unstable battlefield. Craters dotted the mountains plateau and everything from scorch marks to shards of ice laced the edges. The hardest battle he'd ever fought, and maybe his final one.

And all the trainer Red could think in the aftermath was...

_I can't believe I lost..._ The words that ran through his mind every minute since Gold had left. The battle had been only a few hours prior, but in that time an eternity passed in his mind.

_How could he have known?_ The lone trainer wondered as he watched his sleeping Pikachu, _I've lost before... But never like this..._

Gold didn't just defeat Red, he utterly destroyed him. He knew every single move, he knew what types he had. And he knew how to beat all of Reds pokemon. A loss like this was more than coincidental. In the aftermath of the battle Red went about healing his pokemon with the few items he kept with him up on this cold peak.

In his mind, Red could feel a strange sense that something was very wrong about this. He'd been living in seclusion for five years now, just him and his pokemon. Ever since he became the Indigo League Champion he just fell away from it all. He liked his life now, his pokemon never let him feel lonely. And life was good.

But then...

Gold. The Trainer from Johto shows up out of nowhere, somehow he knew where Red lived, who he was and what pokemon he had. It just didn't make any sense. Sure Red was famous after beating the Pokemon League but he never told anyone where he was going when he left. Not even his mother...

_How did it come to this?_

Red's thoughts were interrupted by Snorlax's loud snores. Not an unusual occurrence, just not one he was expecting right now. Sighing, the former Champion stood from his spot and walked across the battle torn plateau. His friends were sleeping all around, tired from the intense battle they had no hope of winning. Or maybe they were just too ashamed to look their trainer in the face.

Red could understand that, he felt the very same.

Tipping his hat down to cover his eyes and taking a seat on the edge of the peaks beside Charizard he looked off into the starry sky, wondering how this could have happened so quickly. Were there really other trainers out there so strong that Red, the hero that defeated Team Rocket and Giovanni, ended Mewtwos rampage, and beat the Indigo League, was hopelessly outmatched against them?

"No..." He muttered, causing Charizard to stir slightly, "I swear... I will become stronger... And I will never lose again..."

"E-Excuse me?" A small nervous voice said from behind.

Red blinked in surprise, _Is this another challenger?_

He slowly stood and turned to see a young girl, she was wearing a pointed white hat with a pink pokeball symbol. Beneath the hat she had long black hair and pale white skin, her clothes consisted of a large red winter jacket. It covered her arms entirely and had a few pink buttons up the middle. She also wore a large white scarf around her neck and large pink boots that covered her leg up to the knee cap. However after that her legs were bare up until the edges of her short skirt.

"Are you... Red?" She asked looking up at the taller boy. She was obviously younger than him by a few years.

Red raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly, "What do you want?"

"To test you," She swallowed nervously, a hint of desperation in her voice, "I... I need to see..."

"You want to battle?" Red narrowed his eyes slightly, "Fine."

"Good," she replied and reached into her bag, "Let's make it a one on one, sound good?"

Red quirked an eyebrow in suspicion but nodded and nudged Charizard with his foot, "You're up big guy." The large fire pokemon grumbled as he arose from slumber and looked at Red before growling a few times, "I know I know, this time will be different I promise," Red assured and placed a hand on the would be dragons muzzle, "I won't fail you again..."

Charizard gave an affirmative nod and stepped forward between the mysterious girl and Red. She watched him closely before pulling out a strange black Pokeball, "Alright let's begin... GO INFERNAPE!"

_Infernape?_ Red blinked as the flaming simian pokemon appeared, _Another pokemon I've never seen before... But he looks like a fire type, so it should be an even fight..._

"Alright Charizard use Dragon Pulse!" Red commanded. Charizard roared his approval and opened his mouth, loosing a shockwave of pure energy at Infernape.

"Dragon Pulse?!" The mysterious girl gasped, "Infernape dodge and use Fire Punch!"

The flaming simian quickly dashed to the side, running along the edge of the shockwave as his fist lit up with crimson flames.

"Charizard counter him!" Red ordered, but it was too late. The blow struck Charizard right across the jaw, causing the fiery dragon to stumble back. But he wasn't finished yet, he would still follow through with Red's command.

"Use Fire punch again!" Red's Foe commanded. Infernape charged, hands alight with flames as it got in close to attack.

"NOW!" Red shouted. Just as Infernape got in close Charizard recovered as if he was never hit. Opening his maw he unleashed another Dragon Pulse at point blank. The shockwave slammed into Infernapes chest, making the simian howl in pain before an explosion clouded the mountain top.

"No way..." The girl muttered as she covered her eyes, _How could he give his pokemon an order without even talking to it..._

Red narrowed his eyes, playtime was over. He caught view of Charizard a midst the flames and upon eye contact the fire pokemon nodded and spread his wings, flapping away the smoke.

Infernape was standing not too far away, panting heavily and holding a hand over his scorch mark laced chest.

"Go now and use CLOSE COMBAT!" She blared, Infernape winced as he moved but didn't stop, charging forward with glowing hands.

_He's a fighting type... Good._ Red smirked and tilted his hat to cover his eyes slightly, "Charizard defend yourself!"

Charizard covered his body with both wing and arm, Infernape's attacks slamming into him and dealing heavy damage. Not letting up as Charizard was pushed back slowly towards the edge. As the attack began to simmer down he looked towards Red who only gave an affirmative nod.

And then Charizard went on the offensive, opening his wings and unleashing a gust of air that pushed back Infernape. And then flew up into the air, circling overhead. The mysterious girl watched fearfully as she tried to figure out what was going to happen.

And suddenly it became clear. Charizard made a nose dive towards Infernape, his wings lighting up and the mysterious girl went wide eyed, "No way! Air Slash!"

Infernape was too injured to dodge, only raising his arms in a cross block, he ended up taking the full brunt of the Air Slash. The force of the attack sent Infernape right off his feet and threw him across the plateau, rolling to a stop in front of the mysterious girl.

Charizard roared triumphantly and stomped the ground. The other pokemon watching also gave cheers of victory as the girl withdrew her pokemon.

"Good job buddy." Red smiled and petted Charizards head while reaching into his bag for some berries, "Here take these." Charizard growled in thanks and ate them up quickly.

"You're just as good as they say," The girl interrupted as she approached, "I think you're just what we need to fix this mess."

Red raised an eyebrow as he turned towards her, "What mess are you talking about?"

"I can't explain everything here because we're running out of time," She replied, "I need you to trust me... Please Red, this is important."

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously he nodded slowly, "Okay... but I need a name."

"Call me Dawn."

* * *

**I know it was horrible. This is the first pokemon battle I've ever written, it was probably too fast or a messed up something that I missed in my editing and this is going to be a trainwreck DX **


End file.
